


La melodía de Tony Stark

by RobinBooh



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky cantante, Fluff, Insomnio, M/M, Vecinos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinBooh/pseuds/RobinBooh
Summary: Tony deja escapar un suspiro y se relaja. Está ahí por una razón: “Mira, pasa esto: Te he estado escuchando estos últimos meses y, honestamente, me he quedado dormido oyendo tu voz y perdona que te haya escuchado, cantara contigo, te asustara o lo que sea, pero realmente te agradecería si empezaras a abrir tu ventana de nuevo mientras cantas porque, desde que dejaste de hacerlo, ya no puedo dormir, así que me harías un favor. En realidad solía disfrutarlo mucho”.OUn one-shot donde Tony y Bucky son vecinos, Bucky deja su ventana abierta mientras canta y Tony lo escucha.





	La melodía de Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Serenading of Tony Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358582) by [ivoughrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivoughrie/pseuds/ivoughrie). 



Tony es alguien que constantemente olvida dormir. También es alguien que, cuando _intenta_ dormir, acaba recostado con los ojos abiertos clavados en el techo, deseando que su cerebro se apague mientras un millón de ideas corren por su cabeza, volviéndolo ansioso por saltar de la cama y regresar a trabajar.

Deja la ventana abierta mientras trabaja, ignorando cuánto tiempo lleva despierto. Tony cree haber visto el sol salir dos veces ya —y eso debió haber sido una pista para él— pero ahora no quiere pensar en eso.

Es entonces cuando lo escucha, ese canto que se cuela por la ventana. Tony se separa de los circuitos regados frente a él, pestañeando. El castaño ha vivido ahí por un par de años, pero nunca antes había oído cantar a ningún vecino. Sin embargo, el canto sigue, la melodía se desliza al interior y exige su atención. Escucha la voz de ese hombre, cantando baja y suavemente, pero lo suficientemente alto para colarse al apartamento de Tony. No reconoce la melodía pero ésta le recuerda a una canción de cuna, así que Tony se sienta en el sillón y sigue escuchando. Cae dormido sin darse cuenta y, cuando despierta, está oscuro afuera y la voz ya no está.

 

* * *

 

Ocurre de nuevo. Esta vez Tony no está trabajando, son cerca de las cuatro de la mañana y lleva acostado una buena hora. Había abierto la ventana ya que afuera estaba lo bastante frío como para refrescar el apartamento, además de que Pepper y Rhodey lo habían estado molestando frecuentemente con que debía coger aire fresco más seguido.

El canto se cuela claramente esta vez. Tony puede oírlo mejor desde su habitación, lo que quería decir que era su vecino de la izquierda. El castaño no convivía con los vecinos, tanto que no conocía ni sus caras ni sus nombres. No sabe si alguna vez se ha topado con este tipo pero, al oírlo cantar, está casi seguro de que se sentiría feliz de escucharlo cada noche.

La melodía continúa por un rato. El tipo cambia de canciones, algunas más alegres que otras, pero en todas su voz mantiene un deje de tristeza, sin importar cuán optimista pueda ser alguna lírica. Tony no es fanático de lo suave y romanticón, sus gustos más bien oscilan por la música más fuerte y furiosa pero, por esta ocasión, no le importa. Cierra sus ojos, dejando que la voz de este hombre lo inunde... ocurre tan bien como la primera vez que lo oyó, y Tony vuelve a dormirse.

 

* * *

 

Sigue sucediendo. Probablemente Tony jamás ha dormido tan bien en toda su vida pero, si esto sigue así, comienza a volverse un problema: Tiene trabajo que hacer, es una persona ocupada con una agenda que cumplir. No puede terminar nada si continúa quedándose dormido a la mitad de un proyecto.

Por supuesto, Tony sabe que bastaría con cerrar las ventanas y probablemente no oiría el canto. Sin embargo, le gusta dejarlas abiertas mientras trabaja y, si es honesto consigo mismo, él espera las canciones en el transcurso del día.

Ni siquiera le molesta el hecho de que su vecino esté practicando, ensayando melodías en una guitarra acústica —cuando Tony prefiere la eléctrica, pero comienza a tomarle el gusto a la otra— e intenta atinarles a las notas correctas. A Tony le gusta oír el progreso que tiene hasta que al fin, _al fin_ , es capaz de apreciar el producto final cuando su vecino lo acomoda.

Éste es otro de esos días en los que su vecino ensaya. Es más fácil para Tony, pues los inicios y pausas constantes lo ayudan a quedarse dormido. Ha escuchado el principio de la melodía tantas veces que, cuando empieza de nuevo, Tony se descubre cantándola, sin pensarlo. Al menos, se da cuenta de que lo hace cuando su vecino se calla de repente.

Después, nota que la ventana se cerró de golpe. Tony frunce el ceño, asomándose por la ventana. Diablos, quizás no debió haber relevado que había estado espiando todo ese tiempo.

 

* * *

 

Tony está muy frustrado. Parece que espantó al vecino, al punto de que ahora su ventana se mantiene firmemente cerrada... lo cual significa que Tony ha vuelto a su viejo hábito auto-destructivo de no dormir. Ha pasado más de una semana y éste sigue levantándose de la cama, durmiendo mal y viviendo el día a día esperando escucharlo de nuevo, pero esto nunca ocurre.

Ya casi es medianoche. El castaño había intentado ir a la cama a una hora normal, en verdad lo intentó; pero, tras permanecer una hora recostado, comprende que esto no va a funcionar, así que desliza las piernas por un extremo de la cama y sale del apartamento. Acaba de pie frente a la puerta de su vecino y, tomando un respiro profundo, se decide a tocar.

En el instante en el que el tipo abre la puerta, a Tony se olvidó el porqué estaba ahí. El sujeto parpadeaba soñolientamente hacia su visita; tenía el pelo amarrado en un chongo desordenado, mechones sueltos que debieron haberse desprendido conforme el muchacho dormía. Traía puesto un pantalón de pijama azul cielo forrado de huellitas de gato, olvidándose de la playera. Tony siente la boca seca cuando reconoce a quien tiene por vecino: Aparentemente, los dioses que deciden quiénes son tus vecinos le habían sonreído y bendecido y, sinceramente, Tony debió haberse pasado a saludarlo hacía meses. Sin embargo, ahora Tony no hace más que mirar y el sujeto sólo parpadea, cada vez más confundido.

—Eh... hola. —Tony pronuncia bobamente.

—... ¿Hola?

Tony deja escapar un suspiro y se relaja. Está ahí por una razón.

—Mira, pasa esto: Te he estado escuchando estos últimos meses y, honestamente, me he quedado dormido oyendo tu voz y perdona que te haya escuchado, cantara contigo, te asustara o lo que sea, pero realmente te agradecería si empezaras a abrir tu ventana de nuevo mientras cantas porque, desde que dejaste de hacerlo, ya no puedo dormir, así que me harías un favor. En realidad solía disfrutarlo mucho.

El sujeto sólo lo observa, por lo que Tony agrega:

—Si pudieras hacerlo, sería genial. Vale, te dejo dormir. Adiós.

Y, girando sobre sus talones, regresa a su apartamento antes de hacer algo más estúpido.

Una vez ahí, se encarama en el colchón y, luego de diez minutos tendido en él, vuelve a escuchar un gentil rasgueo de guitarra y la voz de su vecino asomarse por la ventana. Enseguida, el castaño sonríe, cierra sus ojos y se entrega a la canción.

 

* * *

 

Después de eso, todo regresa a la normalidad. A veces conversan a través de las ventanas abiertas. Nunca hablan demasiado, sólo lo suficiente como para enterarse del nombre de este joven, quien le pide llamarlo Bucky. Tony hace su mejor esfuerzo para evitar ponerse a cantar con él otra vez, pero a veces cae en ello, y esto parece desconcertar a Bucky. Tony murmura una disculpa, pero su vecino le asegura que todo está bien.

Eventualmente, Bucky le pregunta si tiene alguna petición de tocar algo en especial. Esto suele ocurrir cuando Tony está en la cama, intentando dormir. No conoce el nombre de las melodías pero, en los últimos meses que ha oído a Bucky cantar, se ha hecho de algunas favoritas y se lo informa recitando una línea de la canción que quiere, lo cual es suficiente para que Bucky se entere de a cuál se refiere.

Jamás van al apartamento del otro, ni conversan en otro lugar que no sea a través de sus ventanas. En ocasiones, Tony se sienta en su balcón para escuchar a Bucky con más claridad. Habían creado una rutina que Tony no se atrevía a quebrar, puesto que no quería que Bucky cerrara su ventana otra vez.

 

* * *

 

Tony está exhausto. La fecha de entrega del proyecto está a la vuelta de la esquina y eso normalmente no representa ningún problema para él; sin embargo, el hecho de tener una rutina de descanso semi-normal de alguna manera interviene con su productividad. Bucky sigue cantando, pero Tony no nota que ya no han hablado como solían hacerlo, hasta que Bucky se presenta un día llamando a su puerta.

A pesar de que el toque lo confunde, Anthony abre la puerta. Al ver a su vecino del otro lado, se confunde, y no puede evitar preguntarse qué rayos está haciendo Bucky ahí. Sigue luciendo tan guapo como la primera vez que Tony lo vio, y eso no es justo: Tony está seguro de que él mismo se ve hecho un desastre, el estrés debe estar pintado en su cara y duda que le esté haciendo algún favor.

—¿Hola? —habla Tony.

Bucky lo contempla con un ceño fruncido.

—Hola. Disculpa, es que no he sabido de ti y quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien.

Este es el turno de Tony de sorprenderse, parpadeando bobamente. Es entonces que cae en cuenta de que no ha estado hablando con Bucky, el trabajo lo ha absorbido demasiado.

— _Sep_ , todo bien, sólo me ocupé. Tiendo a dejar todo de lado cuando me obsesiono con algo. Sinceramente, no había notado que no he estado conversando, lo cual es sorprendente en mi caso porque, créeme, si me conocieras, sabrías que no soy la clase de persona que se calla, tal como ahora, como puedes ver.

Bucky sonríe de lado, como si le divirtiera la palabrería de Tony. Comúnmente, la reacción que Anthony recibe por sus verborreas es molestia, así que no sabe cómo reaccionar ante la respuesta de Bucky.

—¿Has dormido? —pregunta el más alto, sus ojos buscando el rostro de Anthony, y éste siente que las bolsas en sus ojos se pueden apreciar.

Últimamente, se ha obligado a mantenerse despierto cuando Bucky canta para él... sabe que el proyecto es importante y tiene que acabarlo.

—¡Claro que sí! —insiste Tony.

Bucky frunce el ceño de nuevo, como si no le creyera. —No lo has hecho. Espera aquí, ya vuelvo.

—No, espera... vale, ya: No he dormido, pero tengo que terminar esto. Se acerca la fecha límite —explica, esperando que Bucky lo comprenda.

—¿Cuándo es?

—El viernes.

—Hoy es martes. Tienes unos días. Ya vuelvo —repite Bucky y se va antes de que Tony pueda replicar.

Cuando regresa, trae una guitarra en mano. Tony lo observa casi tontamente.

—Tienes que descansar —puntualiza Bucky.

—¿Así que viniste para cantarme hasta que me duerma?

—Sí. —Contesta el más alto, seriamente, incluso cuando un sutilísimo sonrojo invade sus mejillas.

—¿Y si no quiero?

—Te cargaré a la cama si tengo que hacerlo.

Eso basta para que el cerebro de Tony haga un corto circuito de un minuto, por lo que lo próximo que emite sin pensarlo, es:

—Sensual.

Bucky gira los ojos, simulando no importarle y se encarga de acompañar a Anthony a su recámara. Siendo francos, Tony había imaginado que, si llegaba el día de tener a Bucky en su cuarto, sería por alguna razón mucho menos inocente que él cantándole para ayudarlo a dormir. Sin embargo, Tony descubre que no tiene ninguna queja al respecto, así que gatea en el colchón y Bucky se sienta a un extremo conforme empieza a tocar.

Anthony acaba dormido a la mitad de la canción, sin reparar en cuán exhausto está hasta el momento en que su cabeza se desploma en la almohada y Bucky comienza a cantar. Antes de rendirse al sueño, Tony recuerda haber pensado que escuchar a su vecino así de cerca es mucho mejor que a través de la ventana. Desea que Bucky se quede y cante siempre para él. Sin embargo, desafortunadamente, cuando despierta, Bucky ya se ha ido y Tony se queda preguntándose si soñó todo eso.

Después de aquello, Tony vuelve a conversar. Pasa una semana sin que Bucky llame a su puerta, pero ambos acaban retomando sus conversaciones habituales. Ese día, Anthony se levanta, se prepara una taza de café y abre la ventana.

—¿Tony? —percibe la voz de Bucky.

— _Sep_ —contesta él.

Tras ese intercambio, no hay más respuesta por parte de Bucky, de manera que Tony se encoge en sí mismo, se sienta y se dispone a beber su café. Es entonces cuando percibe la música: El inicio es más largo comparado al de todas las canciones que Bucky ha tocado antes. De hecho, Tony no la reconoce. Nunca lo ha oído practicarla y le parece extraño, dado que Tony se ha vuelto muy bueno identificando las melodías de Bucky.

De todos modos, sigue escuchando. Hay algo distinto respecto a esta pieza. No tiene el tono característico de las canciones de Bucky y, en ese instante, Tony se da cuenta: es una canción de amor. Algo que nunca había oído a Bucky tocar. Aparentemente, él la ha practicado mucho, dado que Tony no percibe el mínimo error. Bucky parece entregarse a ella: Es hermosa, es perfecta, y Anthony desearía que su vecino le tocara una canción así a propósito y no sólo porque dejó la ventana abierta y necesita un oído para practicar.

La melodía termina y Tony se descubre deseando haberla grabado, para así poder reproducirla todo el tiempo, para escucharla y repetirla por el resto del día. Está sentado en el sillón, el café olvidado mientras sus ojos chocolate están perdidos en la ventana, asombrados, cuando capta un toque en la puerta.

Se tarda un momento en levantarse a atender, un momento en el que Tony se queda con la mirada perdida y la pregunta de qué habrá provocado la canción. Suelta un suspiro cuando repara en que no habrá más canciones y, en su lugar, se decide a abrir la puerta.

Del otro lado, Bucky está de pie con un pequeño ramo de flores rojas y doradas que Tony identifica como colombinas rojas.

Anthony no atina a hacer nada más que mirarlo, aun cuando Bucky le extiende el ramo de flores para que lo tome.

—... ¿gracias? —pronuncia, intentando procesar lo que acaba de pasar.

Bucky le sonríe con confianza, y Tony ya ama esta sonrisa.

—¿Qué te pareció la canción?

—Estuvo increíble. —Responde, sinceramente.

—Qué bien. Era para ti.

Tony continúa observándolo, aun sin entender qué está pasando.

No obstante, esto no desanima a Bucky pues, después de que Tony hubo aceptado el ramo, él agregó:

—¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo?

Tony continúa mirándolo.

—... es una cita. —Aclara Bucky.

Finalmente, el cerebro de Tony carbura, al menos lo suficiente para lograr un asentimiento lento y bobo mientras su mirada sigue desviándose entre las flores y Bucky, pasando por varios niveles de asombro. Normalmente Tony se ve mejor que esto. Normalmente tiene una reacción más natural y, ante alguien que lo ha invitado a salir, puede responder con más gracia y encanto.

Por su parte, Bucky esboza una sonrisa divertida y dice: —Excelente. Paso por ti a las ocho. —Luego, hace una pausa, se muerde ligeramente el labio y se decide a inclinarse hacia Tony para depositarle un beso un mejilla, antes de regresar a su apartamento.

Anthony cierra la puerta y pone las flores en agua. Finalmente permite que una sonrisa brote por su rostro, conforme asimila los eventos del día. Pronto Bucky comienza a ensayar algunas de sus canciones habituales, unas que se cuelan por la ventana de Tony como siempre lo hacen. Tony comienza a trabajar mientras escucha, matando el tiempo hasta la primera cita que van a tener.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de la autora: Como siempre, esta historia es el resultado de algo que hizo Elaine en la vida real y la idea me golpeó en la cara. Ella está algo apenada por eso, pero yo me río y los demás pueden conseguir fluff, así que todos ganamos.
> 
> Gracias a Amethystina por ayudarme a vetearlo y armarlo, ya que yo ignoro hasta la gramática más básica, además de hacerme partirme de risa con sus comentarios en la edición.
> 
> Por supuesto, gracias también a nuestro servidor de la discordia, por ser un montón de facilitadores. Si quieren unirse y son mayores de edad, éste el link para hacerlo. (https://discordapp.com/invite/A32YB6Y)  
> Pueden encontrarme en tumblr. (http://ivoughrie.tumblr.com/)
> 
> .
> 
> Notas de la traductora: Gracias por haber leído esta historia. Cualquier comentario a la traducción es bienvenido, y espero que a alguien le haya agradado tanto como a mí.


End file.
